powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joe Gibken (Zangyack-verse)
Joe Gibken is a major character in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, acting as Gokai Blue of the Gokaigers of the Zangyack-Verse. Like his prime counterpart, he is First Mate of the Gokai Galleon and right-hand of Captain Marvelous. Summary Joe Gibken is a high-ranking soldier of the Zangyack Empire, having served alongside this world's version of Sid Barmick for many years. An unknown incident after a temporary re-location to another unit shattered Barmick's mind upon re-uniting with Joe, forcing the Empire to order Barmick';s termination at Joe's hands lest he become a threat. At an unknown point in time after this incident, Joe had been recruited by Captain Marvelous, becoming Gokai Blue. Upon the Prime Don's arrival in this reality, Joe immediately sensed something off about Don and over-saw his assembly of the execution weapon he'd been ordered to make. His suspicions reached their peak after Don reacted negatively to something he usually bragged about constantly. Joe and the Gokaigers were soon ordered to report to Bacchus Gill and assist him in overseeing the execution of rebels on the Medieval Planet, Gokai Green charged with being the executioner. Joe voices his suspicions and concerns to Marvelous, who remains indifferent. Gokai Green is unable to actually go through with the killing and soon betrays the crew, running off with a prisoner. The other Gokaigers head after him only to bump into Basco in the process. Joe and the team are then assaulted by Key-clones summoned by their arch-enemy Basco, unable to prevent Gokai Green and the prisoner from fleeing with their enemy aboard the Free Joker. As the Gokaigers continue to pursue Basco's last-known co-ordinates, Joe notices that Marvelous hasn't slept in two days and confronts him. The Captain remains insistent that he be allowed to pilot. In response, Joe knocks Marvelous out and takes temporary command of the Galleon, sending it toward a fueling station in the nearby sector despite knowing full-well that Marv would chew him out later. At the re-fueling station, the pirates learn that the Free Joker had recently stopped by there. After a lengthy pursuit, they catch up to Basco. While Marvelous deals with Basco and Ahim pilots the Galleon in their stead, Joe and Luka deal with Basco's robotic simian ally Sally, defeating her with the powers of TenmaRanger and DekaYellow. Just as the two mortal enemies get ready to unleash their full powers on the Free Joker's exterior, Marvelous is interrupted by a call from Damaras. The final bastion of the Resistance has been discovered and the Gokaigers have been ordered to assist with the final invasion. Reluctantly, Joe and the Gokaigers race Basco to the planet Sedon. Biography/Personality Like the Prime Joe, Joe is a quiet person that prefers to be proactive and isn't one for conversation. Unlike the Prime Joe, this version has loyalty and confidence toward the Zangyack Empire; his loyalty to Marvelous being the only thing higher. The Joe of the Zangyack-Verse is a considerably more aggressive beast than his Prime self, being outright bloodthirsty during combat and showing utter disregard to his enemies. However, Joe does have a kind side and does care for his fellow Gokaigers, being well-aware of the dual....weirdness....that comes from being a psychopath with morality. Marvelous in particular seems to understand him, being his closest friend among the crew. Arsenal Only Gokai Blue's information is detailed here. For a list of their Gokai Changes, see here. Upon being recruited into the Gokaigers, Joe gained the ability to become Gokai Blue. Gokai Blue possesses the greatest skill among the team, relying specifically on his Gokai Sabers to aggressively rush his enemies. He will generally change into past Sentai Blues only unless extenuating circumstances warrant otherwise. Arsenal *Mobilate *Gokai Buckle *Gokai Sabre *Gokai Gun *Ranger Keys Mecha *Gokai Jet }} Trivia * The ensemble worn by Joe and his cohorts was directly taken from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. However, as this version of Marvelous is from another universe, he should not be confused with his Prime counterpart. Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Sentai Villains Category:Morally Grey